zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Cancelled Scenes
This is a collection of cut sequences that never made it into the episodes of Invader Zim. Most of these scenes were either cut for time or because Nickelodeon prohibited them. The Nightmare Begins Digestor Originally, in order for Zim to be assigned a planet, the Tallest would have teleported him to an Irken battle arena to fight a monster resembling a dinosaur in armour called the Digestor. This was cut for time. Impending Doom 1 Zim's rampage across Irk was longer, with the robotic assault walker breakdancing while firing lasers, but was cut for time. Finding Human Originally, the milk carton in Dib's fridge was going to have a picture of a little girl with the words "Find Me!" under it. Nickelodeon didn't like this idea, so it was changed to the "Rob Hummel is Meat" message. Our First Chase Dib's pursuit of Zim through the downtown area was originally longer, but was cut for time. Parent Teacher Night Burritos Don't Like Me! When GIR was watching TV, the word 'diarrhea' was supposed to be brown, in reference to the color of feces. Nickelodeon didn't allow this, so it was changed to a dark red. Bad Cartoons The cartoons GIR was watching were supposed to be old 40's cartoons, which included smoking, drinking, and gun shooting. Nickelodeon didn't allow it, however. Walk of Doom Signs Originally, the ending had the taxi going to Mexico, with a sign saying "Welcome to Mexico." The joke was to express just how easily Zim can get lost. Nickelodeon claimed it was offensive to Mexicans, so it was changed to something that was even more offensive that the network was okay with: "CARNE", which translates into "MEAT". Bestest Friend Blood Splatter Jhonen Vasquez says he originally wanted a blood splatter in the "Taxi and Beaver" scene after Gretchen and Melvin are charred and blackened. Nickelodeon didn’t allow this for obvious reasons. You Don't Like Waffles? In the original ending of this episode, Keef would have fallen off the roof and onto a power line, where he would get electrocuted. Nickelodeon saw this as an "imitatable behavior" and demanded it changed. Another idea was that Keef gets run over by a car, and spins around the tire as it drove away. Nickelodeon also didn’t approve of this idea. Attack of the Saucer Morons Initation Zim's initiation ceremony was originally going to be shown, but was cut for time. Rise of the Zitboy Hypno Originally, Zim was going to hypnotize two other kids. The first would have been forced to eat anti-matter, and the other would have been commanded to pinch Ms. Bitters (and heard getting slapped off-screen). Cut for time. Plague of Babies Snacks Originally, it was going to show Zim and GIR getting their snacks in the beginning, and flying into a Poop billboard. Cut for time. Rugrats Copyright Infringement Tommy from Rugrats was originally going to be one of the baby-lookalike aliens. Due to legality issues, this had to be cut. Game Slave 2 Superiggy Iggins was intended to die at the end, but Nickelodeon didn't allow it. So, in the ZIM staff's tradition of mocking the network, Iggins flies from the wreckage with super-human strength accompanied by a short guitar riff. Door to Door Roaches The children in the home where Zim first uses his virtual reality goggles were originally going to be eating cockroaches until they were changed to weenies. The roaches can still be seen scuttling around the paneling, however. VR Scene The Virtual Reality scene was originally going to involve the Irken Armada reducing New York area into ruins, with the Statue of Liberty halfway under the ocean but it was changed after the 9/11 attacks. However, on this episode's first airing, it aired uncut. Jhonen Vasquez has stated that he likes the new scene better, as he disliked the idea of having a real life city in the show. FBI Warning of Doom Credits of Doom The credits of "Intestines of War" were originally suggested to be sexually explicit. Cut for obvious reasons. Battle of the Planets Crash course One cut scene involved Mars getting shoved into Mercury, so it would look like a face getting shoved into a butt. Flaming wreck The wreck of the car during the panic scene was originally a flaming wreck. Future Dib Mushroom Cloud During the retelling sequence, PEG was going to explode and form a mushroom cloud. Hobo 13 Victory Over the Hogulus Zim was going to be able to lift the boulder and hit the Hogulus, only to have the unconscious beast fall on Skoodge. Skin Skoodge was going to have to eat his own skin to survive, but even the production crew found this too disturbing. Abducted Exploration Zim's exploration of the ship was originally longer. It was cut for time, and because Vasquez wanted less action in this episode. However, the scene was fully animated and can be viewed here. Megadoomer Fire! One cut moment involved fire sweeping cars away from a street. Tak: The Hideous New Girl Ms. Bitters' Valentine When Miss Bitters says: "I had a valentine once...", there was a plan for a thought bubble to appear over her head where a bunch of tentacles dissolve in next to Bitters, then is cut off as the phone rings. It is unknown why it was cut. The lost 30 minutes These lost moments entailed ZIM's 48-hour chase with the ham demon. Nickelodeon however didn't want an hour-long special, so this was cut. Skool Bus sucked in! One deleted scene involved a skool bus falling into the wrinkled Earth. Cut for time. No Romance Zim originally was to kiss Tak's hand and hug her, but Vasquez disapproved of any romance between the characters in the series, so it was not animated. However, these scenes can still be seen in the Animatics on the 2004 DVDs. Walk for Your Lives Explosion The explosion was originally red and fireball-like, but was changed to green due to the 9/11 attacks. Iggin's death Iggins was supposed to die (again). Of course, Nickelodeon did not allow this. Backseat Drivers From Beyond the Stars Donuts When Red says, "You! Save the donuts!" Purple looks into the "camera" in an odd way. Originally, a doughnut was going to hit the "camera", leaving crumbs on the lens. Purple was going to lick the doughnut crumbs off the lens, but it was cut. You can still see this on the animatics on the 2004 DVDs. GIR Goes Crazy and Stuff Bloody GIR was Born! GIR was supposed to be covered in blood in the scene where Zim enters the library and sees his rampant robot surrounded by chaos. Nickelodeon thought it was too explicit and thus, Bloody GIR was born. Category:DVDs Category:Non-canon Category:Pages in the real-life POV